Rewinding the Diary
by Tsukune-sama
Summary: Yuuki is a god of time and space now, but he still has stuck in the past. Yuno had sacrificed herself so he could live, leaving him with a debt that can never be repayed! So he closely watches over their old timeline, and tries to help her along the road the road, hoping to put even a small peice of a dent in his debt. Can he do it? Read it and find out!


Hello everyone, its your most beloved Tsukune-sama, back at it again! I am back with a rather underappreciated, but still great, and a little crazy anime/manga. Check it out, it's called "Mirrai Nikki" it's definitely worth checking out, so giving a try. I promise if you regret it, I won't recommend any more animes like it,

Yuuki looked into the pool at his feet, watching the timeline he was from keep replaying in a loop of the best times he had when he was still human. Well he was still human, but when he could control time, what was he? Father time? "She was so crazy, but she did things for me, that I don't think anyone could possibly ever do for anyone under normal circumstances." Yuuki said a bit wistfully, then he realized someone else's presence graced the god of time.

The lady with silver hair flowing to her waist, a form fitting red dress with gold trim, sauntered over to him, her soft blue eyes landed on the man in front of her. "Why do you keep looking at the old timelines you have been in? They all end the same way, you as well as I know this." The woman said calmly, though it bothered her a bit that he kept rewatching the past.

He broke his gaze from the pool at his feet, and looked over to the older woman that was next to him. "You know why Akasha-sama, it's because I am trying to figure out some way to put some dent inside of the debt that I am in for her." He said, and sighed a bit, looking at the woman before him, she was the Akashic records personified, and it had chosen this form. It was to comfort their current librarian, who was feeling rather lonely right around now.

The woman now identified as Akasha sighed a bit herself, and put a hand on her hip, and looked at Yuuki a bit sadly. "You realize the affection or guilt you feel for her can simply be chalked up to Stockholm syndrome right?" She stated simply, and smiled lightly when Yuuki nodded at this.

Yuuki looked wistfully back at the pool, it was replying the night that him and Yuna became one with each other, in both mind and body, causing him to blush a bit at this. 'I hope she didn't see that... Who am I kidding, she see's everything...' Yuuki thought to himself, and with a thought he dispersed the pool that was currently playing a very embarrassing memory of his.

Akasha chuckled a little bit at Yuuki's embarrassment, and waved it off. "Don't think nothing of that moment, you did well for a cherry boy." Akasha said, and as Yuuki blushed more, she clutched her sides, and broke into spontaneous laughter at his moment.

Yuuki rolled his eyes, then focused on opening the pool with a mirror into the past again, something that chilled him to the very core. He saw Tsubaki, the clairvoyance diary owner, but the problem was, she was a lot younger, and surrounded by a bunch of lusty man. "What the hell?!" Yuuki cried out in outrage, and Akasha looks up at this, and her eyes widen a significant portion at the pure outrage and hatred that she could see in Yuuki's eyes.

Akasha slowly crept closer to Yuuki, she knew what he was going to do, and what was going to happen, she knew how futile it was, though that didn't stop her. "Yuuki, it's useless! You know the rules! Don't intrude on what has to happen!" Akasha exclaimed in fear, but it was already too late as she lunged at him to try and catch him, he was already falling forward.

Yuuki let himself fall forward, into the timeline, into the past that was Tsubaki's past, to try and save her anyway he could. 'I'll save you, no matter what, no one should ever have to this happen to them...' He thought, trailing to himself, regardless of what she had done to him in the past, her future, he still couldn't stand to see something happen to someone who was defenseless.

Tsubaki was watching in shock, she couldn't see any of their faces, but she felt a presence at the back of the group of men. Her father, fully clothed looking at his daughter with disdain, and what she thought was a little hatred. "Father... What's going on..?" She trailed, she couldn't see them very well, but she was positive they were naked in her room currently.

Her father glared at her, then barked out a muffled command, all Tsubaki could hear was the heavy breathing of the men before her, creeping ever closer to her. "Father!?" She cried out in shock as one man grabbed her, and started feeling her up with a lecherous look on his face.

Yuuki was floating above the cage, and he concentrated, pausing the time currently before him. "You fucking bastard! How can you do this to your own daughter! You deserve a fate worse than death!" Yuuki exclaimed in pure rage to the man who was frozen in his glare of disdain and hatred of his daughter. Planting a kick as hard as he could muster right between the man's slightly spread legs, hoping to cause him a bit of pain before condemning him. "You'll feel that in a second[1], trust me." Yuuki said rather bitterly, and waved his hand, the man before him disappeared from their current timeline, placed right where the fatman was dropped as it came.

Tsubaki was frozen, and couldn't move or do anything, but she was able to think, and since time currently wasn't moving for her, she couldn't see her saviour. 'What is happening? I am thankful that the assault stopped, but am I safe too?' She thought to herself, and it infuriated her that there was something unexplainable happening to her and she could figure it out in anyway.

Yuuki looked at Tsubaki, a bit thankful that she couldn't see him, so at least she wouldn't question his self from this timeline in the future for her. "As much as I hated you for tricking me, I am going to save you." He said as he walked through the cage as if it wasn't there, because he aged the wood a thousand years before walking through, returning it to its original state. "Get out of my sight you pathetic excuses for humans!" He exclaimed, and waved his hand, the men suddenly aged thousands of years, suddenly become dust on the ground around her. Walking around the corner backing to be in the shadows so that she couldn't see him, and restarted time.

Tsubaki let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and looked around, and noticed the lecherous men that were assaulting her a moment ago were nothing but ash now. "What? Who? Whoever saved me, thank you amazing Kami-sama!" She exclaimed, looking around, even though her vision was horrible, she still wished she could catch a glance of her saviour.

Yuuki smiled as he disappeared back into the timeline, back to the hall of Akashic records, back to a probably very much pissed record holder. 'If this happened to her, then could I prevent what happened to Yuna..?' Yuuki thought to himself as he floated back to the ground outside the pool where he had entered that timeline at, almost no time had passed their.

Akasha crossed her arms across her chest, and glared at the returned Yuuki, and tapped her foot in annoyance. "Done with your little adventure into the past..?" She said in a sickly sweet tone that promised death if he didn't intently listen to her nagging that soon came. "You realized that you could have fucked up everything!? With this, she possibly not have entered the games, and you may have died! Never to become father time!" She exclaimed in pure rage, and frustration, but died down a bit as she had consulted her records, it had changed, but not much.

Yuuki nodded, and looked at the still very irate woman before him. "Yes I realize what I did could have had irreprehensible effects on their timeline, but I'm still human. So I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I am not heartless!" He replied with his rage and frustration equal reaching the level that was currently exuded from the record keeper.

Akasha was taken aback by the harsh tone from the man who normally kept a level head, and ignored her berating moments or nagging towards him. "Well I can see that in a logical manner, but I still have to make you suffer for trespassing, and I want to learn how to be human a little more..." She trailed, a light blush coating her cheeks, looking away from the man in front of her.

Yuuki's rage dissipated as he noticed Akasha was actually acting like a normal girl given the situation. "What do you mean by that?" Yuuki had been around for a couple hundred years now, but he was still very much a very dense guy unless a woman was direct about things. Yuuki noted she fidgeted a bit under his confused and analytical gaze he sent at her.

Akashi blushed a little more, muttering something in a small voice that Yuuki couldn't hear from where he was standing.

"What did you say?" Yuuki asked a bit curiously as the woman gave him a look of indignation towards the man before him like he was a complete idiot or just dense.

"I said I want you to kiss me!" She shouted in indignation, throwing her hands to her side, her hands slightly balled into fists at the dense man before, causing her to blush more. "It's your punishment for going back when I told you not to..." She trailed, looking away from his eyes.

Yuuki had a dumbfounded look on his face, and face faulted at her proclamation before him, he had never seen her like this before. At least she wasn't her cold, and rather abrasive self he had met over a hundred years ago. "You whatttttttt?!" Yuuki exclaimed in pure shock, not that he didn't, as a god of time, he didn't think anything could surprise him, but she did. As long as he wasn't focusing, he couldn't see what would happen here and now.

Akasha looked at him annoyedly, and huffed, and glared at Yuuki, she still meant what she said, it was the best punishment, and learning moment for her. "What am I not good enough for you?" She asked in indignation, then a devious smile crossed her face. "Or would you like me to look like this?" Akasha said, and as she shifted her voice changed as talked along with her form.

Yuuki's eyes widened even more, yet again she had surprised him and he facepalmed at Akasha who was currently looking like the woman he loved, Yuna. His breathing hitched a little bit as he realized how accurate the image was. "No, its fine, I was just shocked you could make such a human demand." Yuuki said as Akasha shifted back to her busty regular for.

Akasha smiled and did a little dance of happiness as she let a giggle escape her normally calm demeanor. "Alright, and wow, I am already learning, soon I won't need you!" Akasha exclaimed, the muttered something under her voice about how she wanted him to teach her anyway.

Yuuki chuckled, and turned her so she faced the man of her affections, putting a finger under her chin, lifting her head up towards her. "You're cute you know that right?" He asked, and smiled as he leaned closer to Akasha, gaining his own blush. He hadn't kissed anyone except for Yuuki, and somehow it didn't feel wrong, but it didn't feel right to kiss Akasha.

Akasha's breath hitched at the affectionate gesture that she received before she realized how close his face was to hers. "Yuuki..." She said with more of a purr to her voice than she had meant to let come out from her voice as their lips connected. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and melted into the kiss, and smiled in the middle of the kiss. "Damn! You didn't seem bothered by this!" Akasha exclaimed in slight annoyance, but inside she was really happy that Yuki was the one who took her first kiss from her when she could have anyone.

Yuuki sweatdropped, then patted her on the head softly in bemusement at her embarrassment. "Its because you're still a female at heart too, so you gaining feelings for someone, I just hadn't expected it to be myself." Yuuki said, and then cringed a little bit at the glare aimed at him.

Akasha was a little miffed that he was being cocky, and automatically believing that just because she kissed him. "Don't get a swelled head... I only kissed you because I need practice..." She said, lying to Yuuki, and herself, but they both knew the truth behind her statements. She huffed, and pouted, looking away from him, and looked at the pool of timelines. "If it isn't my favorite crazy pinkette..." She trailed in amusement, and looked at the horror of an atrocity that was unfolding before her in the pool about Yuno's old life with her parents.

Yuno looked around from her small cage, and took a bite of the bread that they brought her once a day. "Mommy? I promise I'll be a good girl... So just let me sleep in my own room... I promise..." She trailed in sadness, she still loved her mother, but was slowly losing that because of abuse. "Daddy? I'm a good girl, Ill never do anything wrong again, I promise..." She trailed, her voice cracking as tears came to her eyes, and she started crying her little eyes out.

Yuuki gritted his teeth, and he would condemn them to a fate worse than death for putting the woman he loved through such terror since he could do something about it. "Let me go damn it! I need to save her from this! I can fix this!" He screamed, letting out an almost inhuman growl to the powerhouse of a woman that currently had him in a sleeper hold.

Akasha gritted her teeth, she hated seeing him like this, but it was for the best, she had seen the outcome of his tampering this time, and it wouldn't end well for him. "You realize if you save her now, she will never become the Yuna you know and love, but will resume a normal life. So, she never helps you out during the games, because she's never chosen to join! I only chose someone who had the ability to kill inside them! She won't gain that if we don't let this happen! You will be killed during the diary games! You'll never have actually have saved her if you do now! Its called the paradox effect!" She yelled to be heard over his constant flailing, and yelling out incoherent strings of curses and other obscene language coming from Yuuki. "You save her now, she doesn't save you in the future, and you die, so you never become the father time! So essentially you will never be able to go back in time to save her, not being father time..." She trailed softly as Yuuki started to calm down from the irrefutable logic.

Yuuki pounded the ground, feeling helpless, but if he wanted to help her in the future, he couldn't fight Akasha's logic right now. "Damn it... Why am I so useless!?" He screamed out in frustration as he slammed his fist in the ground, breaking his knuckles in several places. "I just want to repay her for the life she gave me as she sacrificed hers..." Yuuki trailed in sadness, looking at his fist, as it slowly stitched itself back together, back to before he broke it on the ground.

Akasha sighed, and looked sadly upon the event happening in the pool that was in front of them both.

Yuno looked around, and he heard the door open, and saw her mother in the door with her father closely behind. "Momma! Papa!" She exclaimed happily, holding the cage doors in her hands, as her father opened the cage, and extended his arms, as Yuno rushed into them.

"We heard what you said, is it true? You'll be a good girl?" Her father asked with hope in his eyes, and something else that Yuna couldn't quite describe. Unbeknownst to her, her father knew what her mother was planning, and was hiding his sadness. His only child was going to die, and if he didn't let her kill her, he would be next along with her.

Yuno nodded happily, and hugged her father, then heard the all too familiar sound of a knife being brought out from its hiding place. "Momma? What have I done now?" She asked in fear, covering the scars from that knife had made innumerable times before today.

Yuno's mother had a psychotic look on her face, and held the knife up in the air. "Move now darling, you have been talking about her too much, she can't get in the way of us ever..." She trailed coldly, her father never once moving from his position holding her. She was a yandere just like Yuno would be in the future, but she took it to extreme levels of insanity.

Yuno's father just clutched his daughter a little tighter, and awaited the knife to enter his back but he loved his daughter more than life itself. ' **Run when I say so, I'll keep her distracted. Ok Yuno?** ' Her father said just above a low whisper that only she could hear being right next to her ear.

Yuno was confused, but understood what her father meant, but didn't want to, she knew her father loved her, and was trying to get her mother locked up. ' **Daddy, don't leave me, I need you.** ' She said in a bare whisper too, and then there was the sick sound of a knife entering a new fleshy sheath, and her father grunted in pain, tears coming from his eyes.

Her father pushed her towards the door before his wife had time to think about what was happening. "Run Yuno!" He yelled, feeling heavy, as his wife had punctured his lung, and opened the door, watching her bolt outside of the door to what he hopped was safety.

"Why darling? I thought you wanted to be with me forever and ever?" Yuno's mother said in a sickly sweet tone, cocking her head to the side, the knife in her hand still. "Why did you betray me for that little slut?" She asked, spitting venom, and in a bitter tone.

Yuno's father rolled onto his back, breathing heavily before he looked up to the crazy bitch that was his wife. "I don't want to be with someone who is beyond help like you! She is your daughter, and you're supposed to love and cherish her above all else!" He yelled, and pulled a gun out of his pocket, a gift from a friend to help dispatch of the crazy bitch before him.

Yuno's mother's eyes widened in disbelief, the man she loved was now brandishing a weapon in his hand against her. "Darling what do you mean to do with that? I thought you loved me." She said, it actually sounded like this psychotic woman was sad and hurt by this.

"The woman I loved died a long time ago..." He trailed as he stood up, his legs feeling heavy because it was hard for him to breathe right now. Leaning against the wall, he turned the safety off, and aimed at his wife. "Consider this my divorce." He said in a cold voice.

Yuno's mother screamed in distress, and anger at the man before her, and ran at her husband as he raised the gun up to her chest. "Damn it! If I can't have you no one wi-!" Is all she got out, as her husband unloaded his six round magazine into his ex-wife's chest. "I wish things could have been different, but I care too much about Yuno to let you kill her..." He trailed sadly as his wife dropped the knife, mere inches from his chest. Slumping down, and falling onto her ex-husband, and he caught her, and stroked her hair affectionately as she slowly died.

Yuno's mother grew a faint smile on her face, and looked at her husband. "Don't cry, in my final seconds I understand, I'm sorry Yuno." She said, and Yuno was standing at the door as her mother reached up a hand and stroked her father's cheek affectionately. Her hand dropping as she let out her final breath, and slowly closed her eyes, never to be opened again.

Yuno's fathers shoulders jerked as he tried to stifle the tears that threatened to overtake him. "God... Why did it have to be like this? Why didn't you help her understand before?!" He wailed out to no one in particular, the tears finally releasing themselves onto his wife's face.

 **(A/N)**

Well then... This was interesting, I like this series, and this idea popped into my head while brainstorming for my Luffy and Boa fanfiction with a friend. Yes that does mean that it's coming back, and it will be coming soon, just wait for it. It will be out soon, but that's aside from the point, why Mirai Nikki? Because it is definitely is an interesting series, and I liked it all in all. I am not going to literally make Yuuki a god in terms of use of power, because I still want it to seem like he has humanity instead of just abusing his powers when it would be a one sided battle then.

Why was the storyline different with Yuno, and Tsubaki? It is explained in the story, go back over and you should see what I mean. Well thank you for reading, so please review! Feedback is very much appreciated, I want to improve it for you guys.


End file.
